


Make Me Blind When Your Eyes Close

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sceo Week, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: Theo doesn't even hear him, his headphones blaring out music as he runs along the side of the road. It's late but it's the best time to run and it's not like he can be hurt. One minute he's in the middle of his jog and the next he's being tackled to the ground, the concrete scraping his cheek raw.





	Make Me Blind When Your Eyes Close

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by demonzdust 
> 
> Title from Rendezvous by Eve 6

Theo doesn't even hear him, his headphones blaring out music as he runs along the side of the road. It's late but it's the best time to run and it's not like he can be hurt. One minute he's in the middle of his jog and the next he's being tackled to the ground, the concrete scraping his cheek raw. 

Adrenaline kicks in and he gets away from his attacker, a backwards kick giving him enough time to scramble back to his feet and he takes off. Panic clouds his mind as he flees into the woods, hoping the trees will provide a bit of coverage. 

The second time he’s jumped he’s pushed into a tree, his head slamming into it and it dazes him. He tries to twist around, get a punch in, but doesn't succeed. He feels a hand in his hair — there’s something familiar in the touch but he doesn’t have the time to recognize it before his head meets the tree again. The still-healing cuts on his face open up again and he cries out. 

The next thing he knows he has a face full of leaves and there's the sound of ripping fabric as cold night air hits his back. If he hadn't already realized he was being attacked by a supernatural creature he would have known now, claws scraping along his arms as his shirt is ripped into shreds, twigs and stones cutting into his chest. 

"This was too easy." The voice is slightly out of breath yet still calm but more importantly, Theo recognizes it. “It’s like you  _ wanted  _ it to happen.”

"Scott?"

He goes from slightly dizzy and relieved to excited, instantly. This is it. What they’d spent so long talking about. What he never quite thought Scott would actually do. Anticipation fills him along with a strange nervousness. He goes hot and cold in the same second and shivers race down his spine.

He's flipped over and the moonlight shows him clearly what he should have smelled before, if he hadn't been so panicked. Scott's face, eyes glowing, fangs out. And he looks  _ pissed _ . Even through his excitement Theo still feels a stab of fear. He tries to push himself backwards, get back on his feet and Scott laughs, holding him down with one arm. 

He gets over his shock and realizes his arms are free. He can't get as much force behind it as he'd like but he punches out, somehow landing a blow and then the world explodes in light from how hard Scott hits him. Blood fills his mouth as his teeth sink into his tongue and a thrill runs through him. Scott really is going to go all out on this isn’t he.

He's too dazed to move for a second and Scott takes full advantage, tearing apart his pants. He thinks for a wild second that it's clearly on purpose, Scott's claws scraping over his hips and his leg, when he could go for the button and zipper that's right there. Then it hits him that the state of his jeans is the last thing he should be worrying about, he's now naked in the woods with a furious alpha and he kicks out, fists flying, trying to get away.

In all the times he’d fantasized about this, he never thought he'd be this scared. But he's cold and somehow nauseous. The ground is freezing, and the blood from his cut tongue slides down the back of his throat. 

He can feel his punches landing, hears Scott's grunts of pain and then his air is cut off, Scott's hand tightening around his neck. With as fast as his heart is pounding, it's only a couple of seconds before he desperately needs air, trying to drag Scott's hand away and not even being able to succeed at that. 

"You wanted to be part of my pack," Scott says, voice rough. "Well this is how it's going to happen and it doesn't matter what you do, you know you aren't strong enough to beat me." 

He shudders, arousal pooling low in his stomach and has to stop himself from shoving his hips up instinctively. He’s not hard but there’s a threat of it now, his nipples tightening even further. 

The hand that's pressing against Theo's chest moves down and he's aware of Scott's fingers rubbing against his hip bone. Lights are blinking around the edges of his vision when Scott finally lets go of his neck, letting his hand rest there as Theo lays still, sucking in deep breaths, aware of the threat of it happening again. 

Then Scott moves, quicker than Theo's eyes can follow him, teeth sinking deep into his hip. He screams, his body arching as he tries to scramble back in spite of himself. He can't get away and it feels like it will never end, the pain bursting again when Scott lets go, his entire hip throbbing with the pounding of his heart.

And Scott doesn't stop there, biting his chest, his stomach, his side and that has him screaming again, shoving at Scott even though it's useless. He can't stop himself, the pain is all encompassing, more than anything they’ve done before and he  _ loves _ it. It’s freeing almost, an atonement for his past mistakes, for anything he might do in the future.

He’s more than a little shocked at Scott’s viciousness.  _ His _ Scott, who didn't even want his pack hurting Theo. He’s going all out, has committed himself to this role, just for him, for  _ Theo _ .

He thinks he's begging, crying maybe, his face is wet. When he brings his hands up to wipe at it, he realizes they're slick, red with his blood, darker with only moonlight as light and they're shaking. There's a lull, where he's staring at his fingers and Scott is still. The only sounds in the eerie quiet of the forest are Scott's panting and his own sobbing breath. 

Then Scott moves, flipping him over. He tries to crawl away, but all he gets for his trouble is Scott pinning him down with a laugh. His wounds scream at him as the ground scrapes against them. He gives up, twisting back to look at Scott, biting back a whimper as pain bursts bright from the wound on his side. 

"So that's it then." His voice is smaller than even he intends and he coughs to clear his throat, wincing as all the bites throb in protest. "Your job's done. Now you can leave me to crawl back home in peace..."

The smile that lights up Scott's face is truly terrifying, no amusement in it whatsoever. Theo shudders, more scared than he would actually admit, if Scott paused this to check in. 

Scott stretches up over him, pressing him down into the ground. It's so cold compared to how Scott is against his back. A stick presses into the bite on his stomach and he groans in spite of himself. 

"You think we're done?" Scott asks, so calm it’s almost more frightening than if he was shouting. “After everything you’ve done? To my pack? To  _ me _ ?” 

He kicks Theo's legs apart, saving him from having to answer, tugging him up so he's on his knees, head still on the ground. He tries to push himself up so he's on his hands and knees when Scott pushes him back down. He snarls but stays, Scott's claws pricking the back of his neck a warning enough for him. 

He can feel Scott moving behind him, hears him unbutton his jeans and shove them down. Then the unmistakable sound of a lid popping open. He looks back in spite of himself, the claws digging into his skin and he growls.

"What the fuck Scott?" he asks, before spitting out more of the blood that has pooled in his mouth. 

Scott ignores him, focused on slicking himself up with one hand and Theo tries to get away again while he's distracted. He gets half a foot, the claws in his back scraping a line down before they latch into his hip, into the bite there. It's over then as he screams, arching backwards into Scott, only focused on getting him to let go, shoving at his hand.

He hates how easily Scott can hold him in place. It doesn't matter how much he strains, Scott doesn't even get out of breath, letting him tire himself out. He sags back down, entire body aching, knowing it's about to get worse. 

Scott lets go to position himself, Theo tensing in spite of himself and there's intense pressure before Scott pops inside with a snap of his hips. The pain is white hot and he can't breathe for a second before he yells. Even with prep it usually hurts a little and Scott doesn't even give him a second to adjust, pulling out to slam back in and Theo scrambles at the ground, claws out as tears pool in his eyes.

Each thrust shoves him along the ground and he tries to brace himself but only succeeds in his hands skidding. Dirt grinds into his face until Scott grabs his shoulder, shoving in again and again and he's going to bite clean through his lip, teeth sunk into it to fight back the pathetic noises in his throat. 

Scott shoves in as far as he can go and Theo chokes back a yelp, reaching back with shaking hands as if he could push him away. 

"I want to hear you," Scott growls. "Cut this macho bullshit. It's not doing you any favors."

He looks back at him, works up as much of a sneer as he can manage right now.

"What, you want me to beg? Oh please Alpha, Scott, please spare me any mor-"

Scott pulls out completely to slam back in and he doesn't hold back his yell. He curses, his voice cracking, burying his face in his arms to muffle it.

"Look at me," Scott says, a firm order and he obeys instantly. He's scared he's going to cry, Scott fucking back into him, but he meets his eyes defiantly. He's never hated Scott's stamina as much as he does right now, his ass burning as Scott thrusts, the lube going tacky. 

He doesn't hold back, letting Scott hear every sound, every groan, every whine. He blinks back his tears until a particularly rough thrust drives him hard against what feels like every tiny piece of wood in the forest, bark and leaves driving into the bites. 

Scott's thrusts get a little wilder, more haphazard and Theo gasps in relief, swiping at his face, probably smearing dirt into mud but he only barely cares. 

"I'm going to knot you." Scott's voice is far too calm for the terror it shoots through Theo. 

His eyes slam shut, a full body shudder going through him. He can feel it even now, stretching him open a little more with each thrust. It’s been enough of a warning, in the past, for when to stop. 

"No," he gets out. "No Scott, I can't,  _ I can't _ ."

"You can," Scott's voice is so soothing. "And you will. You're going to be my good little beta, aren't you?"

He shudders again but this time it's not fear. He's been soft this whole time, in a space somewhere between it being real and what he'd thought about so much but Scott's tone throws the scales way off. He shoves back, ignores the stab of pain in favor of hearing Scott's groan.

"Yes." It comes out gritted, sounds like he's being forced but it's only to keep from begging. "Fuck,  _ fuck _ ."

Either Scott can tell what he means or he can smell it but he's back over Theo, his body hot against Theo's freezing skin. He tugs him up onto his hands, cradling him, avoiding the bites as he pushes in, over and over until it's just this side of too big and Theo is whining low in his throat with how much it hurts. 

He's pulled up then, Scott's hands still around him, holding him as he shifts them back so Theo's sitting on top of his legs. He moans as it shifts Scott's cock in him, presses the full knot into his prostate, holds it there. His dick hardens fully as Scott grinds into him, aborted little thrusts that make Theo hiss even as he thrills in making Scott lose control. 

He moves back the best he can, rocking his hips and Scott makes these low noises against his shoulder that drive him wild. 

"Please," he whines. "Come on Scott."

He can feel Scott's laugh against him, a huff of air that makes goosebumps pop up around it.

"Look at you," Scott says, just this side of mocking. "I hurt you, make you cry, and you're still desperate for my cock. I didn't think you were this much of a slut Theo."

His stomach twists at the words even as he rolls his hips back. He's shaking his head and Scott laughs again. 

"Who do you think you're fooling? Everyone can tell. There's wolves miles away who can smell you right now, how much you want this."

The thought makes him harder, makes him whimper. Scott brushes his hand up his leg and he shudders, shoving his hips up. There's a stab of pain but it's worth it when Scott finally gets his hand around Theo's dick. He swears, tries to settle back but his body has other ideas. Scott's palm is hot around him and he can't stop trying to fuck into it. Scott finally having to wrap his free arm around Theo’s stomach to hold him down. 

Scott is still rutting up into him and he gets a little lightheaded at the combined sensations, his head lolling back against Scott's shoulder. He basks in Scott's rough groans and cut off words. It isn't until Scott stiffens behind him, hips shoving up hard enough that they almost topple forward that he realizes Scott's coming. He knows, somewhere in the back of his head, that he shouldn't feel it but he's disconnected enough now that he  _ can _ . Searing heat fills him as Scott groans a deep rumble that vibrates through both of them. 

Scott's hips shove them forward a couple more times until he settles back with a satisfied sigh. His hand is loose around Theo's cock, a tease of what he wants and he writhes, rubbing Scott's knot against his prostate over and over in a weak facsimile of the fucking he craves but cannot get. The seconds drag until Scott recovers enough to drag his fingers over Theo's cock.    
  
"I suppose you think it's your turn now," he says.    
  
He sounds too relaxed to be serious but Theo has a flash of just being kept on the edge while they're held together, of not being allowed to come.    
  


"You wouldn't-" he starts desperately, realizes that's the wrong route immediately. "Please Scott,  _ please _ . I want- I  _ need _ \- I'll do whatever you want, anything."

Scott's laugh is quiet, a little tired sounding but delighted all the same. 

"I know you would. But you have to ask nicely."

"How was that not nice?" Theo half grumbles. Scott instantly lets him go and he chokes, grabbing blindly for Scott's hands. 

"No no, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please Scott, please let me come. I've been so good, I'll be so good for you."

He turns his head, kissing where he can reach along Scott's neck in between words. He nearly cries when Scott's hand finds its way back to his dick, stroking it with purpose now.

"Oh my god," he gasps, barely recognizing his own voice, as desperate and needy as it is. "Thank you. Thank you, oh fuck."

He keeps kissing him, pleased when Scott turns his head and meets his mouth. He licks in, faintly tasting Scott's mint toothpaste and he breathily laughs at the idea of Scott brushing his teeth before going out to attack him in the woods. 

It doesn't take long, as wound up as he is. Scott tries to draw it out, moves slowly again and it’s still a mere three strokes later before his whole body draws up, his ass a low hum of pain that just makes it better as he comes. He cries out so loudly it’s almost a scream against Scott’s mouth, feels him smile and as he comes back down he can’t even be mad. He is so satisfied he arches himself against Scott like a cat as he keeps moving his hand over Theo’s dick. 

It’s too much too quick as Scott keeps going and Theo realizes immediately what he’s doing. He tries to push at him to make him stop and to his relief Scott does. Only to grab both his arms and twist them behind Theo’s back, easily holding them both with one hand and picking up where he left off, Theo bucking against him.

"Please Scott," Theo begs. "Please don't, not today." 

Scott's only response is to twist his wrist a little and Theo cries out in pain. 

"You have to convince me of it. What do you say?"

"Inhaler." 

Immediately Scott lets go and Theo sags back against him, breath coming in wheezes and half sobs. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, so gentle that Theo would roll his eyes if he had enough energy to muster up an attitude. 

Scott's hands are all over him, feeling as softly as possible for damage, habit more than anything. Theo manages a smile as Scott cranes to his head to look over him for any serious wound, hissing when Scott accidentally brushes against the edge of a bite. 

"I'm okay," Theo reassures him. "Physically, emotionally, all that shit okay? I just couldn't do any more. My dick  _ hurts _ Scott."

He's aware that his voice trails off in a whine and now he can see Scott smile. He butts his head back against Scott’s shoulder weakly, realizing now that he’s still crying a little. It could be mistaken for his eyes watering but he knows better and swipes at them self-consciously. 

He zones out as they stay together, his body slowly relaxing back into his boyfriend until he's in that fucking fabulous mood he gets in sometimes after they play. Scott's called it subspace and Theo thinks yet again that's a shit name for something that feels like he does now. He lets Scott manhandle him once they can finally separate, bundling him into a robe that seems to appear out of fucking nowhere. He can’t help but laugh at Scott’s level of preparedness for this and is still chuckling when they climb into the car.

They sleep once they're home. At least he does, he's not sure about Scott, only half aware of their surroundings. By the time he realizes he's in their bed, he's drifting off. He has just enough conscious thought to realize Scott has wrapped himself around him before he sinks into a deep and satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small aftercare chapter I'm working on slowly but surely.


End file.
